bakuganfanonfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Odcinek 1 "Nowa szkoła wita!"
Narracja: Mei Tanaki Usłyszałam niemiłosierną piosenkę lecącą z mojego telefonu. Otworzyłam jedno oko i po chwili je zamknęłam. Próbowałam po omacku znaleźć urządzenie, ale jak się okazało trzymała je moja młodsza siostra. : – Majka, chyba się nie chcesz spóźnić do nowej szkoły – powiedziała i złośliwie pomachała mi komórką przed twarzą. : – Już wstajeee... – jęknęłam i zabrałam Julce telefon. Wybrałam numer Ami i zadzwoniłam do niej. : – Halo? – odezwała się zaspanym głosem Ami. : – Ami... POBUDKA!!! – krzyknęłam tak głośno do telefonu że sąsiedzi się na mnie dziwnie spojrzeli. Uśmiechnęłam się do nich słodko udając że wszystko ok. Rozłączyłam się i wyskoczyłam z łóżka. Nie mam zamiaru się spóźnić pierwszego dnia. Przebrałam się w mój nowy mundurek i pobiegłam do kuchni. Rodzice byli w pracy a Julka dosłownie przed chwilą wyszła. Otworzyłam szafkę i próbowałam dosięgnąć wafle, które po chwili same spadły na blat a razem z nimi książka, którą później jakoś z powrotem upchnęłam. Załatwiłam jeszcze parę rzeczy i już byłam gotowa do wyjścia. Ubrałam z pośpiechem buty i z walizką popędziłam na przystanek gdzie czekała już na mnie Ami. W drodze w biegu pospiesznie zjadałam wafle. : – Ohayo! – przywitałam się. Narracja: Ami Moy Jeszcze śpiąca, usłyszałam cichy, jak dla mnie, choć był głośny, dzwonek telefonu. Otworzyłam zaspane oczy, wzięłam telefon i zorientowałam się, że Mei dzwoni. Zamknęłam oczy i odebrałam. : – Halo? – odezwałam się, wiedząc co mnie czeka : – Ami... POBUDKA!!! – usłyszałam donośny głos Mei i dziewczyna szybko rozłączyła się. : – AAAAAA! – pisnęłam i spadłam z łóżka – Ałć... Obudzona, wzięłam przyszykowane rzeczy i pobiegłam do łazienki. Sprintem przebrałam się i poszłam do kuchni. Wypiłam kakao i zjadłam kanapkę, które przyszykowała mi mama. Teh, nie chciało mi się. Potem podbiegłam do pokoju, słysząc chrapanie brata. Uśmiechnęłam się, a w mej główce zalągł się pomysł, ale odrzuciłam go ze względu na to, że nie miałam czasu. Wzięłam walizkę, którą ustawiłam w pokoju i zrobiłam kilkanaście możliwe, że nie ważnych czynności. Następnie ubrałam buty i wyszłam z bagarzem na dwór. Zamknęłam za sobą drzwi i podbiegłam na przystanek. Czekałam chwilę na Mei, która po kilku minutach przybyła. : – Ohayo! – przywitała się, a ja się do niej wyszczerzyłam. Narracja: Narrator xD Po paru minutach stania na przystanku w końcu przyjechał autobus. Dziewczyny oddały kierowcy bagaże i usiadły w pierwszych wolnych miejscach. Na ich ramiona weszły dwie okrągłe rzeczy, które nie dość że chodziły to jeszcze gadały między sobą. Ami i Mei uśmiechnięte wyglądały ciekawsko za okno. Podróż trwała niedługo ale pomimo tego była baaaaardzo nudna. Po kilkunastu minutach autobus zatrzymał się przy wielkim budynku. Dziewczęta wysiadły i pognały do tego właśnie internatu. W czasie biegu podziwiały rzeczy przed nim. Wszędzie tłoczyli się uczniowie i nauczyciele. Już za chwilę miał się rozpocząć nowy rok szkolny. Ami i Mei podbiegły do dużej “sceny” na której stał już gotowy do uroczystości dyrektor. Narracja: Mei Tanaki Pociągnęłam Ami do pierwszych rzędów gdy uderzyłam w kogoś. Upadłam i spojrzałam w górę. : – Przepraszam – wyjąkał wysoki brunet i podał mi rękę – Oskar. : – Nic się nie stało, to ja powinnam bardziej uważać. Nazywam się Mei – powiedziałam i poczułam że lekko się rumienie. Powoli wstałam i specjalnie próbowałam odwracać wzrok od chłopaka ale przychodziło mi to z trudem. : – Może usiądziecie z nami? – zaproponował i wskazał palcem na pierwszy rząd w którym siedział tylko czarnowłosy uczeń. : – Chętnie! – krzyknęła za mnie Ami. Poszłyśmy za brunetem do pierwszego rzędu i usiadłyśmy czekając na rozpoczęcie uroczystości. Nagle poczułam że ktoś mnie tyka w ramie. Odwróciłam się i zobaczyłam sympatycznie uśmiechającą się brunetkę. : – Przepraszam, spadł mi ołówek... Mogłabyś mi podać? – zapytała i wskazała na rzecz leżącą pod moimi nogami. Wzięłam ją i podałam dziewczynie. : – Dzięki. Jestem Alexy : – Ja jestem Mei. Idziesz do liceum? : – Jeśli pytasz to ty pewnie też. Witaj w klubie. – Zaśmiałyśmy się lekko przyciągając wzrok Ami i pewnych dwóch chłopaków. : – Hej! A o mnie to już nie wspomnisz? – oburzyła się Amalia. Zaśmiałam się nerwowo i przedstawiłam swoją przyjaciółkę Alexy. Narracja: Ami Moy Oburzyłam się, słysząc jak Mei mnie nie przedstawia. Rozejrzałam się i zobaczyłam jedną, dziwną, palącą się osobę, która próbowała podpalić inną. No i tej osobie się udało, a ofiara krzyknęła i zaczęła biegać dookoła. Przewróciłam oczami i utworzyłam kulę wody, a gdy była obok mnie, cisnęłam nią w niego. Majka zainteresowana zdarzeniem odwróciła wzrok od swojej nowej koleżanki i spojrzała w stronę płonącego kolesia. : – HEJ! – krzyknął ktoś, w kogo oblałam wodą. : – Nio coo? Nie palisz się już, nie? – powiedziałam : – Ech... No tak... – powiedział – Jestem Adrian Dragneel,a ten który płonie to też Adrian. : – Niom, a ja jestem Ami. – powiedziałam – A to jest Mei – i wskazałam na blondynkę. : – Siemka! – przywitała się Tanaki i pomachała chłopakom i dodała z uśmiechem – Wiesz że zabawa ogniem jest niebezpieczna? : – Dla takiej bezbronnej dziewczynki to oczywiście. – parsknął Dragneel. Odsunęłam się lekko od Mei, której oczy się zaczęły świecić (albo mi się tak tylko wydawało) na czerwono. : – COŚ POWIEDZIAŁEŚ?! – krzyknęła a w dłoniach utworzyła ok. pięć shurikenów wiatru i rzuciła nimi specjalnie pudłując i trafiając parę milimetrów od jego butów. : – Dobra, dobra, żartowałem. – przyznał z zakłopotaniem. Narracja: Mei Tanaki Postanowiłam mu odpuścić i przeniosłam wzrok na Adriana numer 2. Szarowłosy chłopak otrzepywał się z resztek popiołu a potem usiadł w pierwszym rzędzie. : – Będziemy razem w klasie, hurra co nie? – wymamrotał do nas nawet na nas nie spoglądając. Wszyscy zignorowali tą wypowiedź. Czarnowłosy chłopak spojrzał na nas i się lekko uśmiechnął. : – Przy okazji... Jestem Peter. – przedstawił się. Ami spojrzała na niego, w sumie każdy oprócz Oskara, na niego spojrzał, ale Moy jakoś się zakłopotała i szybko odwróciła wzrok w stronę “sceny’’. Spojrzałam na nią kątem oka i zobaczyłam delikatny rumieniec. Ona zauważyła to i szybko wymamrotała coś. : – G...g...gorąco tu, nie? – zapytała się mnie zakłopotana. Spojrzałam na nią z rozbawieniem. : – Ami... Coś się stało? – zapytałam trochę głośno, a chłopaki na nas spojrzeli. Moy szybko udała, że coś wyciąga z plecaka, a ja uśmiechnęłam się. Amalia, ta nieśmiała osóbka, mnie zadziwia. Ami jednak wyciągnęła wodę i jakby nie chcący prysnęła ją w moją twarz. : – Ups... – powiedziała i szybko wzięłam chusteczkę, którą mi podała Alexy. – Przepraszam. Niechcący. Nagle usłyszeliśmy donośny głos dyrka i popatrzyliśmy na niego. Nowy rok się zaczął. Narracja: Ami Moy Próbowałam się skupić na ceremonii,ale cały czas ta twarz mi się ukazywała.Kątem oka spojrzałam na chłopaków i zauważyłam, że Oskar cały czas gapi się w Mei. Uśmiechnęłam się złośliwie. Ciekawe co by się stało jakbym powiedziała o tym. : – No i jak Oskar, miło... – prawie bym skończyła, ale Oskar szybko wstał i zamknął mi buzię ręką. Zirytowałam się, a Mei zdziwiła. Przyciągnęłam wzrok też Petera. : – Nie mów, proszę – szepnął i popatrzył na mnie błagalnym wzrokiem. Pokiwałam głową na tak. Zabrał rękę i usiadł ponownie. Westchnął, a Mei i Peter spojrzeli na mnie pytającym wzrokiem. Już miałam powiedzieć, ale spojrzałam na Oskara i pokiwałam głową na nie. Odwrócili wzrok i skupili się na dyrku, a ja dalej nie mogłam się skupić, co mnie wkurzało. Cały czas kątem oka patrzałam na niego, ale w końcu przestałam i na szczęście skupiłam się na dyrektorze. Narracja: Mei Tanaki Dyrek tak zanudzał że myślałam że zasnę. Kątem oka zerknęłam na Ami wpatrzoną w Petera. Ja nie mogę, pierwszy dzień w szkole a ta się już zabujała. Postanowiłam udawać że słucham a na kolanach trzymała komórkę na której se grałam w bobermana. : – No i jak Oskar, miło... – zaczęła Ami ale nagle Osek wstał i zatkał jej buzię. Zdziwiłam się ale nagle Alexy znów tykła mnie w ramię. : – Znowu ołówek? – zaśmiałam się. : – Nie, nie. Widzisz tych dwóch czarnych na dachu? : – No widzę... : – Więc... Jeden spadł – zachichotała : – Nie martw się. Przecież pewnie inni ninja się nimi zajmą. A ogólnie przepraszam, ale nie mogę się nimi zająć. To by było podejrzane, nie? : – Ahaa... No tak... Spoko. – powiedziała i uśmiechnęła się, a ja odwróciłam głowę w stronę dyrka. Osek już zabrał rękę z buzi Ami i usiadł ponownie. Westchnął z ulgą, a ja popatrzałam na nią pytająco. Ona jakby miała powiedzieć, ale po chwili pokręciła głową na nie. Ja się dowiem o co chodziło. Kiedy dyrektor skończył swą mega dłuuuuuuuuugą i mega nuuuuuuudną przemowę w końcu zaczął gadać do rzeczy. : – Proszę o uwagę. Klasa I gim. ma klasowe spotkanie w klasie nr. 32, II gim. w klasie 21, III gim. w klasie 16. Uczniowie I liceum kierują się do klasy nr. 29, II liceum do sali nr. 2, a 3 liceum do sali nr. 40. Proszę też pójść do sekretariatu po klucze do pokoju. Rozpiski pokojów są wywieszone w korytarzu. Dziękuję za cierpliwość. : – Czy on kiedykolwiek korzystał ze słownika wyrazów bliskoznacznych? – zapytał Shane : – Nie, chyba nie. – odparł Peter – Ja tam kiedy patrzę na nauczycielów tracę wiarę w inteligencje człowieka. Wszyscy się lekko zaśmiali a potem całą siódemką ruszyliśmy do środka szkoły. : – Wiecie... To mi bardziej przypomina więzienie niż internat... – przyznał Dragneel. Podeszłam do rozpiski pokojów, która o dziwo nie wyglądała tak źle. : – Yay, Mei. Jesteśmy z Alexy w pokoju! – ucieszyła się Ami i cała nasza trójka przybiła piątki. Za to Pit dostał załamki... : – CO? MIAŁEM BYĆ Z OSĄ W POKOJU, CHAMSTWO!!! Nagle poczułam że ktoś (po raz 3 xD) tyka mnie w ramię. Odwróciłam się. : – Siemka Majka, co tam? – powiedział Kabuto : – Zaduuuuuum? – nie mogłam uwierzyć własnym oczom – Co ty tu robisz? : – No wiesz... Tylku tutaj zdałem testy, no i wiesz... Minato też tu jest. Przytuliłam Kabuto po przyjacielsku. : – Czyli zapowiada się lepiej niż myślałam. No dobra, my pędzimy do klasy. Wy też pewnie musicie. Do zobaczenia. Narracja: Ami Moy Patrzę se na tablicę, patrzę i widzę... Będę z Mei i Alex w pokoiku... Tylko jaki numer... Szukam se, co było łatwe i patrzę... 50... Czyli... BLISKO CHŁOPAKÓW?! Ciekawe co się stanie... Mam nadzieję, że coś dobrego. Hem... Pomyślmy... Poszłam szybko do sekretariatu po klucze, nikt chyba nie zauważył, że zniknęłam. Dostałam klucze i dołączyłam do reszty. Akurat Meika kończyła rozmowę z Kabuto, więc całą grupą poszliśmy do sali nr.32. Czekała tam na nas i kilku jeszcze uczniów pani... Ciekawe jak na nią mówią. : – Pst... Ami? – powiedziała szeptem do mnie Alexy : – Tak? – odpowiedziałam jej cicho : – Gdzie poszłaś gdy Mei gadała z jakimś Zadumem? : – Ach... Do sekretariatu... Mam klucze... : – Panno Moy i Panno Taigo, mam nadzieje, że nie przeszkadzam wam w rozmowie. – powiedziała nauczycielka i jakby wyrosła z ziemi. Przełknęłam ślinę. : – Nie, oczywiście proszę pani, że nie! – powiedziała Alexy i uśmiechnęła się. : – Uhmm... – powiedziałam i zawstydziłam się. Mei jakby nagle specjalnie otworzyła okno. : – Uf, gorąco tu trochę. Nie sądzi pani? – powiedziała z milutkim uśmieszkiem a potem próbowała zasunąć rolety. W pewnym momencie tak mocno szturchnęła ręką że coś popsuła i o mały włos nie wybuchła śmiechem – Ojć. Pani spojrzała na nią i podniosła jedną brew. : – Tak ci wesoło panienko Tanaki? Wtedy Mei nie wytrzymała i wybuchła śmiechem a z nią prawie cała klasa. : – Przepraszam panią. – wyjąkała i usiadła koło mnie. : – Jak zwykle mam w klasie jakieś bachory nie umiejące się zachować! A miałam mieć w tym roku normalną klasę... – załamała się nauczycielka. : – Oj, już niech pani tak nie mówi... – pocieszył Shane : – Podpalić? – zapytał z nadzieją Dragneel. Ja i Mei przeszyłyśmy go zimnym wzrokiem, co miało oznaczać “nie”. Wykorzystując moment załamki nauczycielki wszyscy zaczęli między sobą rozmawiać. Narracja: Mei Tanaki Spojrzałam kątem oka na chłopaków z tyłu. Widocznie im się nudziło tak samo jak nam. Podeszłam do ich ławki. : – Hm... Czy ta pani ma jakąś ksywkę? – zapytałam ze śmiechem. : – A co? Chcesz ją jeszcze bardziej załamać? – odparł jakiś koleś z ostatniej ławki – Hejka, jestem Michael. Dragneel odwrócił wzrok od załamanej nauczycielki i spojrzał w naszą stronę. : – O, Michael. Nie zauważyłem cię. – powiedział i Michael podszedł do niego. : – Fajnie że dał nam się przedstawić – dodał z sarkazmem Peter. Zauważyłam że Oskar jakoś dziwnie nie podnosi wzroku. Już chciałam się zapytać o co chodzi gdy nagle... Cdn... xD Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Seria BakuSchool